


Unfinished #10

by bumblezz



Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short, Unfinished but not Undone, alejandro is the avatar, duncan plays the zuko role, i had 1 thought at like 10 pm and wham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: Alejandro wonders if he and Duncan could've been friends...
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto & Duncan
Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181





	Unfinished #10

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmnmnmnmn another installment of me combining two of my favorite things together.
> 
> I finished avatar like last thursday (???) and I'm already ready to rewatch it

**_ [...] _ **

"do you think—" alejandro pulled his knees closer to his chest, hugging them, and dared to look at duncan in the ditch "—we could've been friends, too?"  
  
for a moment, neither of them spoke. duncan's teal eyes were icy as they stared into alejandro's emerald ones, nearly made him look away. but he didnt; he refused to. a slight breeze stirred the tree's leaves above his head. in that moment of silence, the avatar dared to let his heart skip a beat in hope. maybe...he'd say yes? _"y_ _eah, maybe we could've"_ or, in a perfect world, _"yeah...maybe we can still be friends, right here. right now."_  
  
but, in a world filled with war and fear and terror left and right and down again, nothing was perfect. just as quick as alejandro could blink, duncan twisted on his back and let loose a burst of fire from his fist. alejandro was quicker, though, and easily deflected it with a wall of his own orange-and-red flames.  
  
his lips pursed in a thin, upset line. he knew he shouldn't have let his hopes rise like that. whether or not he, himself was native to the fire nation, he had to remember there were more charred leaves there than green ones. with an smooth hop, he leapt of the huge trunk of the tree and started off in the opposite direction of his enemy, feeling like a dejected turtleduck.

**_ [...] _ **


End file.
